justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SabrinaCarpenterLove/SabrinaCarpenterLove's Ultra Challenge!
Hey, guys! I got a new name change, so pardon that logo over there. This is Episode Three! Since I didn't finish Episode Two, just call it a tie, okay? Anyways, here are the cast members! HeypplsOfficial (Gretchen Weiners) Starbucks00 (Mr. Lo) JustADancer (Dancer) MikeyRocks33 (Shaniqua) DerpyDancer(Derp) YoSoyAri (Ari) Team Blitshes: Mr. Lo (also fabulously eliminated) and Shaniqua (fabulously eliminated) Team DD: Derp and Dancer Team Artistic: Gretchen Weiners and Ari You might've noticed that this blog isn't in bold. I stopped doing that. Anyways, YoSoyAri, HeypplsOfficial, and JustADancer are all returning, while Monkey, Shaniqua, and Derp are all new. So, here's your challenge! Go to YouTube, and sing your favorite song in Karaoke mode. Tell me how you did in the comments! Good luck! Results You all did very good! Here's the callout.... MikeyRocks33. Starbucks00, if you lose this, you lose all. Here's your next challenge... Look up a picture of your celebirty crush, and look at him/her for as long as you can. The one who looks away the earliest is eliminated. Good luck! I'm going to do this, too. :) Results Wow, guys. None of you noticed the challenge except Dancer, who has asked for a pass. So, no ifs or buts, he isn't eliminated. Here is the undesired and loathed (hated) part: JustADancer passes with a pass. Starbucks00 passes HeypplsOfficial passes YoSoyAri passes DancingDerp passes Oh, but wait a minute, everyone passes. Could this be an error? Um, no. If everybody does well on a challenge, or nobody does the challenge at all, I will not eliminate anybody. Here's your next challenge, that Dancer is immune to. Using Cut and Paste programs, make a square for anything. It could be a mashup, a battle, a regular song, a DLC, anything. Good luck! You're gonna need it. Dancer, your challenge is this: I am thinking of a number between 1 and infinity. What is this number? Results Time! Well, it took some time, but you all did great jobs! Now, the callout is here! JustADancer & HeypplsOfficial- Gretchen, you made a square and you guessed the number 11, which was 7 numbers off. It was 4. Dancer guessed 1,000, but it doesn't matter, because whoever didn't do the challenge, or was the last person to respond, is eliminated, not who got the answers wrong. You both pass! DerpyDancer- You sent your square, and it was creative, so you pass! YoSoyAri- Another great square! Such detail. You pass! Starbucks00- Welp, you let down Shaniqua down. I'm so sorry, you are eliminated. Now we are at the stage where we will not accept anybody because we have four challengers. Here is your next challenge: Fill in the words to Perfect by One Direction: If you like ________ driving with the __________ down, and if you ______ going places we can't even _____________, if you like to ____ whatever you've been ______________ about, then, ________, you're ________, baby, you're ___________, so let's right ______! Category:Blog posts